Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to prevent a pool cleaner from getting stuck on a pool main drain, and more particularly, a kit and method for preventing a swimming pool cleaner from becoming caught on a main drain cover.
The kit is designed to prevent commonly used, residential, automatic pool cleaners from becoming caught on the main drain cover. The kit provides an inexpensive and easy way to install a clip-on protective device onto the existing main drain cover of a swimming pool without an installer getting into the water. The clip-on protective device fits common types of main drain covers that are used in residential swimming pools.
Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for an automatic pool cleaner in a residential swimming pool to assume a stationary position immediately over the main drain cover. The pool cleaner will remain in the hung up position until it is manually repositioned. This can be inconvenient and time consuming. Changing the main drain flow rate and/or varying the pool cleaner's suction force does not prevent the pool cleaner from getting caught on the main drain cover. A more efficient method is needed.
Numerous innovations for pool drain guards have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,047, Issued on Oct. 9, 1979, to Corsette, et al. teaches a protective cover for swimming pools drains and the like. The cover is of a unitary construction and is preferably injection-molded from a flexible, tough, spring-like plastic. The cover includes an outer, annular rim designed to rest on a sub-main drain or the like. The main cover has no holes and features a generally sine wave or bellows spring design. The central portion is inwardly or downwardly curved, and forms a portion of a sphere having its center on a line normal to a plane passing through the main cover. The central portion is surrounded by another inwardly curved portion which preferably is provided on its underside with a circular projection extending normal to the plane of the cover to lend it mechanical rigidity. The outer main cover portion is upwardly curved and is connected to the ring portion through a plurality of stanchions in the form of vanes extending in radial directions. Due to its spring-like construction, the cover will spring back under loads within elastic limits of the material and even limited overloads causing a permanent set will not cause the cover to lose its full function.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,449, Issued on Apr. 21, 1987, to Martin teaches an adapter for pool drains, including a primary mounting frame secured onto the pool drain with a plurality of arms radiating inwardly and raised to interconnect the second mounting ring. There is further provided a grill work or second secured to the surface of the apparatus for defining a raised screening surface for screening any water flowing into the drain to prevent whirlpooling effect in the drain. Further, the apparatus is adapted for various size drains and is easily removable and set in place.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,408, Issued on Jun. 4, 2002, to Veloskey teaches a ramped cap unit for installation into a swimming pool in a position covering a main pool drain equipped with an upstanding antivortex safety drain cover plate, wherein the ramped cap unit has a smoothly contoured shape to permit a pool cleaner device to travel thereover without interrupting or obstructing cleaning operation. The cap unit comprises a generally inverted saucer defining a smoothly sloping and convex or ramped upwardly presented surface having a diametric size and shape to fit over the safety drain cover plate. An array of ribs formed on the underside of the cap unit engage an outer periphery of the upstanding cover plate to retain the cap unit in position thereon. A large plurality of vents are formed in the cap unit at spaced-apart locations to permit downward water flow therethrough substantially without disrupting the antivortex and safety functions of the underlying drain cover plate. The ramped upper surface of the cap unit permits a pool cleaner device to climb directly over the cap unit in the course of pool cleaner travel over submerged pool surfaces to collect and dislodge particulate debris settled thereon.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,774, Issued on Sep. 3, 2002, to Wilson et al. teaches a cover for an end of a conduit. The cover comprises a front face covering the conduit end and a back face having fasteners for attachment to a conduit. A plurality of apertures passes between the front face and back face to allow the flow of liquid to and/or from the conduit. The edges of the front face defining the entrances to the apertures are non-planar. In addition to, or as an alternative to, the apertures are formed such that the flow of liquid between the front and back faces is deflected so that the liquid follows at least two directions in passing between the front and back faces. The cover can be used as a grille over drainage in a swimming pool.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,482, Issued on Sep. 24, 2002, to Mullings teaches a safety cover for swimming pool drains for dispersing suction pressure and preventing a person's hair or other body parts from becoming entangled and otherwise preventing injury or death. A generally dome-shaped drain cover is removably affixed to a new and/or existing suction drain using a universal mounting mechanism. The drain cover is preferably circular and includes a peripheral lip, a sidewall, and a segmented dome-shaped top portion. The peripheral lip functions to form a seal with the bottom surface of the pool surrounding the drain, while the sidewall defines a plurality of openings therein and the segmented dome-shaped top portion defines a plurality of segments each of which include a plurality of openings. Each opening incorporates screen mesh material for allowing water to flow therethrough. A universal mounting mechanism comprising a rigid bar member adapted for attachment to an existing drain and a generally cylindrical structure adapted for connecting the drain cover to the rigid bar member.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,029, Issued on Jul. 8, 2003, to Mullings teaches a safety cover for swimming pool drains for dispersing suction pressure and preventing a person's hair or other body parts from becoming entangled and otherwise preventing injury or death. A generally dome-shaped drain cover is removably affixed to a new and/or existing suction drain using a universal mounting mechanism. The drain cover is preferably circular and includes a peripheral lip, a sidewall, and a segmented dome-shaped top portion. The peripheral lip functions to form a seal with the bottom surface of the pool surrounding the drain, while the sidewall defines a plurality of openings therein and the segmented dome-shaped top portion defines a plurality of segments each of which include a plurality of openings. Each opening incorporates screen mesh material for allowing water to flow therethrough.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,179, Issued on Feb. 20, 2007, to Barnes teaches a drain for swimming pools, spas, whirlpool baths, etc., includes a plurality of first orifices in communication with corresponding serpentine passageways to minimize hair or a body part from covering and entering the first orifices to a degree sufficient to entrap a bather. A plurality of second orifices independent of the first orifices and in fluid communication with one another through a peripheral passageway provide a flow of water from the peripheral passageway into the serpentine passageways to create an alternate water inflow path and reduce the pressure differential and possible entrapment that might occur should a body part or hair come in contact with or enter the first orifices. Moreover, a plurality of ridges are attendant the first orifices to reduce the likelihood of direct contact with the first orifices by a body part or hair.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0061957, Published on Mar. 22, 2007, to Meincke teaches a main drain of a swimming pool has a housing, a removable cover, and one elongated opening formed therein. In one embodiment, the housing is oval in shape with the elongated opening running parallel to the major dimension of the housing to provide a single extended opening that would be difficult for a swimmer to obstruct. In an alternative embodiment, the elongated opening extends over a round cover and is H-shaped. Each elongated opening is formed to have an internally curved flange to provide a smooth edge and structural stiffness for the cover. The single extended opening with its smooth, rounded edges reduces the likelihood of entrapment and entanglement and allows large debris, such as leaves, to pass more easily into the main drain.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2009/0019633, Published on Jan. 22, 2009, to Snow et al. teaches an apparatus and system for a pool drain cover, the cover having a perforated ramp around its perimeter to which are attached a plurality of straight, horizontally disposed tubes, circumscribing channels with substantially continuous cross-sectional areas, each tube enclosing a channel extending the length of the tube of at least six inches. The cross-sectional area of the tubes is kept at a minimum and their number is increased by arranging the tubes in rows and columns or giving the tubes an elliptical cross-sectional area and arranging them in a single row, thereby reducing the tapering in the tubes. The cover may be segmented and may be of multiple shapes, including a circle.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for pool drain guards have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.